Betrayal
by Mollypolly55
Summary: You should be able to trust your mom, right? Well, what if she's the one who teaches you trust is meanless?
1. Chapter 1

"This is _so_ unfair," Ella grumbled, as she hauled a card board box labeled "kitchen" into the house.

"Tell me about it," I agreed.

"Oh, come on girls. Put on a happy face," Mom said, trying to make the best out of our situation.

"I think I left it at the other house," I mumbled.

"I think Dad took it when he moved in with that tramp." Ella sighed.

"Well," she said, pausing, "I think both of you girls need to be quiet and keep unpacking," Mom said as she lifted another box and glared at us over her shoulder.

Ella and I glanced at each other, instantly feeling guilty. We both knew how upset Mom was about this, not that she'd admit it. Dad had cheated on her with some twenty year old slut who jogged by our house everyday, then gave up the family for that bitch too. We moved because none of us wanted to live in the house where his memories haunted.

So, not only did we leave our home, not only did we leave our school district, but we moved from one end of the US to the other.

"Hey guys, lighten up on Mom. She's doing her best," Iggy said, as he came out of the house. For the first time in his whole life, he seemed to actually _care_ about another human being.

"Since when do you care?" Ella said, reading my mind.

"Since I heard her sniffling in the kitchen."

"Oh," she said quietly.

I grabbed the last box from the car and slammed the trunk shut. In the house, I set the box down and walked into my new room.

I knew Mom was hurt. I knew she was upset, hey, maybe she was even broken. A cheater could break her heart in half. But I wasn't sure. Were they even in love? They didn't act like it. They always fell onto different pages, acted different, avoid each other as much as possible it seemed.

But anyway, I knew if she was that upset, she'd want to be alone. She was more of the comfort-er than the comfort-ie.

My room had four white walls, it wasn't big but it wasn't little, either. My bed leaned against a wall, by the window and my dresser sat by my closet. Lastly, boxes were stacked against the wall.

Well, time to make it _my_room, I thought.

A week passed and the chaos calmed. We were all unpacked and settled in. Mom started her new job as a vet nurse today, and she should be home any minute.

"Do you think she brought home a pet?" Ella asked, excitedly.

"What? No. Why would she bring home a pet?"

"Well... she's a vet... and she might have got a welcome fish or something."

"Oh, the fourteen year old mind," I said shaking my head.

"Hey! At least I can cook, Ms. Sixteen Year Old," she smirked as she stirred something in a pot.

I rolled my eyes, "I bet it tastes awful," I said leaving the room.

"Why?"

"Because, I just saw Iggy using that spoon to kill a spider," I called, earning a scream of disgust from Ella.

As I passed the front door, it swung open.

"Oh, hey, Mom! How was it?" I asked, as she pulled me into a hug

"Hi, Sweetie! It was great! Guess what? One of the doctors there is our next door neighbor! Can you believe it? Anyway, we got to talking and he has two kids your age! So we decided it'd be fun to introduce you guys. So, tomorrow he and his family are going to come over and have a barbeque and go swimming!'

"Oh... uh, great! Sounds fun..."

"I thought so! I'm going to tell the others."

"Okay," I called as she turned he corner.

Fun, fun, I thought, sighing.


	2. Chapter 2

Man, this was a pain in the butt. None of us were very thrilled to be having some "meet the neighbors get together". I highly doubted the other kids were happy to come over, either. So, I was taking my sweet-ass time in the bathroom. I knew they had already arrived, but hey, I was minimizing our time.

I slowly pulled my hair brush through my hair.

Apparently, Steven had four kids. Two adopted. Two not. A girl named Eden, a boy named Jeffery, a boy named Trevor, and a girl named Angel. They were seventeen, fifteen, twelve, and eight years old, I wasn't sure who was older or who was younger, though.

But on the bright side of this situation, we got food out of it.

**Fang's POV**

I sat in the pool while Angel and Gazzy swam around. They were arguing about something, one of them was cheating, I think.

We had meet three of our new neighbors, the mom, a guy my age, and another girl about Nudge's age. There was another girl we hadn't met yet, and she seemed to refuse to come out of the house.

"You're a liar!"

"I am not! I'm telling Dad!" Angel whined, climbing out of the pool.

"What would you say? That you cheated!"

"I did not!" she shouted

"Angel, come back here," I called, "leave Dad alone right now. Forget about the argument and play something else."

"Fine," she grumbled, turning around and hopping back in the pool.

I sighed, glancing back at the house. Would this girl hurry up? The quicker she got out here, the quicker we could leave! I knew we were supposed to be "socializing" and making them feel welcome but-

Holy. Fuck.

I could see the girl who was taking forever through the curtain-less bathroom window. She was standing in front of the mirror, brushing her hair, and as naked as the day she was born. She was thin and slightly curvy. Her hair was long and her eyes were brown. I could see her face from the reflection in the mirror. She looked annoyed as she bent down and opened a cupboard, then pulled out a sunscreen bottle.

Suddenly, I was glad I was in the pool.

I watched as she open the lid and and squirted it out into her hand. She began to rub it on her arms and face. She then moved to her long legs, moving her hand up and down. My eyes were glued on her as she began to work on her stomach- then her chest. Holy shit.

When she finished, she continued picking at her hair, then she turned around facing me completely. I swallowed and realized I should probably look away. But I couldn't. She grabbed a towel that was sitting on the toilet, looked up, and-

her eyes met mine. At first, she froze, her eyes wide, then she slapped her arm in from of her chest, shouted something I couldn't understand, and quickly moved out of sight of the window.

Oh. My. God.

Suddenly, I saw someone walk into the house and I realized her sister Ella, had heard her.

**Max's POV**

My eyes met his and my jaw dropped. I hadn't even realized that you could see in! That _pervert_ was staring in at me, I could practically see the lump in his swim suit! His mouth was slightly opened and he didn't even look guilty! I shouted, "Pervert!" at him as I quickly threw a hand over my chest and turned so he couldn't see me.

I huffed out a breath, that- that jerk! How gross! And how stupid was I? Why didn't I think about that damn window-

Just then the bathroom door banged open and I let out a scream of horror.

"Woah! Breath!" Ella ordered.

"Oh," I breathed, "It's just you."

"No shit, who else would it be?"

"Well that dick out there was totally peeping on me," I said as I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me.

"Woah, woah, what?" Ella said, a smirk touching her lips.

"That black haired guy out there was totally looking in the window at me, and- and he saw me naked-" I managed to get out before Ella broke into hysterical laughter.

"He- he saw you naked?" she said, as she doubled over.

"Yes, that's what I just said! Now, go away you little brat," I muttered, annoyed.

"I didn't do- do anything!"

"You're annoying! Leave!"

Still giggling, she said, "Okay," and left.

God! I had a peeping tom and a pain in the butt of a little sister.

Stupid, I thought as I pulled my close back on. I couldn't believe he was just staring in at me like that! Couldn't believe I didn't notice! No way was I going outside now! I didn't care if it upset Mom!

Mom... I remembered Iggy saying, "Give her a break" and I felt my gut twist. I didn't want to upset her anymore. And I didn't want to freak her out by telling her about my peeper, so, with a sigh, I left the bathroom and went outside. I'd just say hi, eat, and pretend I didn't fell well and go back inside.

Out back, I took in the scene. Mom was at the grill, Ella, Iggy, and another girl were at the table with Steven, then two kids and the peeper were in the pool.

I felt my eyes narrow. Stupid guy.

I walked over to the table.

"Finally! She arrives!" Mom said, sounding pleased.

"Sorry, my stomach was hurting."

"Oh, are you okay, now?"

"Yeah. Hi!" I greeted the others.

"Well, hi, it's nice to meet you, Max," Steven said. "This is my daughter Eden, and Jeff, and Angel, and Trevor."

"Oh, well, it's nice to meet you guys," I said. I was putting on my best face for Mom. Mom didn't need to know about the peeper or she might freak out about of us moving here. Saying the bad luck was following us or something. Maybe it was. But I was going to pretend to be happy to make Mom happy.

And she did seem happy. She was happy for us, that we were making "friends".

Steven called the three other kids over to eat when the food was done. I sat as far away from Trevor as possible and purposely ignored him. After eating, everyone kind of dispersed themselves around the yard. I claimed I wasn't felling well and went to my room.

I couldn't believe that someone could see through the window. I felt so stupid. And Mr. Peeper didn't help either. I knew he was a guy and guys were pervs but I mean, didn't he realize I was going to see him when I turned around? What an idiot.


	3. Chapter 3

"God! Why are you so mean?"

"Why are you such a fucking little brat?"

"Well, at least I actually have friends here!"

"Yeah, and I bet Mom will be glad to hear you and your "friends" were going through my things!"

"We were looking for something!"

"In dresser drawers?"

"Yes!"

"Whatever, I'm leaving. Don't set the house on fire. I bet Mom would be thrilled to find our new house turned to ruble," I called, slamming the back door. We'd been here for about a month and Ella seemed to be back to her bitchy self. She had two friends over, a guy and a girl, and I found the three of them snooping through my drawers. I have no clue what they were looking for, and I don't want to know either.

I walk through the backyard until I was about 100 feet deep in the tree line, and let out a type of scream that would send policemen running.

I pushed my hair back and my legs gave out under me.

It seemed Mom was always at work. We hardly see her anymore. Lucky to see her an hour a day. The whole drawer incident? Even if I tell her, no way will she do anything. _She doesn't have time. _Dad hasn't been paying child support, and last night I found out he knocked up the bitch. Great, Daddy Dearest is bringing new life into this world. I hung up after he told.

Then the Ella thing was the icing on the cake.

I slumped over and buried my head into my hands. How did this happen? Two simple words: Mom Dad. Dad was just a dumb guy who couldn't keep it in his pants, but most the blame feel on Mom. She couldn't keep Dad. She couldn't keep him in love with her and she couldn't keep him from leaving! She _did_ this. She let him leave and didn't look back. Then she was a wimp and ran away. Now, she couldn't even keep control of her own life! She barely saw her kids! And guess what? She doesn't even _act_ like she misses us! Now, I know what your thinking, she just busy, of course she misses you. No, Mom tends to wear her heart on her sleeve and if she missed us, she actually say it. That's right, in these 5 long weeks she hasn't even said, "I miss you".

I can see it, in her eyes. Something has changed. Her eyes were hard now, uncaring and unseeing. You'd think she noticed but she hasn't.

Suddenly, my hairs on my arm stood on end. Somebody was watching me.

I pushed myself up, I had to get home. I took off running through the woods and with a few seconds I was in my backyard.

Feeling stupid, I sat down and put my feet in the pool. It was obviously just an animal. I lay back and stared up at the sky. Clouds were slowly floating across, changing into different shapes.

* * *

><p>The next day I found myself walking into the vets to give Mom some files she left at home.<p>

I explained what happened to the receptionist, a plump blonde haired lady.

"Alright," she said with a smile, as the bell above the door signified another patient had come in, "I'll give these to her right now." And with that, she left and headed to the back of the building.

I turned around and rammed right into the chest of another patient.

"Oh, I'm sorry-" I began, and looked straight into the face of Trevor.

"Maximum-"

"Max." I corrected.

"Max, it's good to see you."

_Fully clothed, _I thought, a sneer lit my face.

As if I said it out loud, he said, "About the other night, I just wanted to say that I was sorry for that."

"It only took you five weeks," I mumbled pushing passed him and walked out the door.

I was half way home though, when he caught up to me.

"Are you stalking me or something?" I demanded.

"I said I was sorry. Is it that big of a deal?"

"Kinda!"

"What? I saw you naked. Big whoop. It's not like I haven't seen other naked girls."

My jaw dropped. I didn't even know this guy and he was saying things like _that_? But I managed to find my voice and say, "I highly doubt that."

A smile touched his face, "Witty."

"As apposed to?"

"Hot girl in the bathroom."

"Will you _stop_ bringing that up?"

"Well, I don't know what we'd talk about then."

"How about we don't talk about anything and you leave me alone?"

"I like the other idea better."

"Your so annoying. God, I just met you and I can already tell you're a jerk."

"How do you know?"

I scoffed, "How do I know? I can tell by what your saying."

"I could say nice things, too."

I snorted. "Like what?"

"Well, your a very pretty girl."

"Hows that nice?"

"It was a complement!"

"Try a little harder there, cowboy."

"Well... I'd be _honored_ if you went on a date with me. You're turn."

"_What?"_

"Your turn to say something nice."

"Did you just ask me out?"

"I think so. What do you say?"

"Um... sure? I'm a little confused, though. I'm not really sure what just happened."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sendicard- She supposed to sound like a normal teenager right now. The drama doesn't start until a little ways into the story.**

**Thank you guys so much for reading! I hope you like it as much as I like writing it.**

**I don't now, or will ever own Maximum Ride.**

* * *

><p><strong>2 months later<strong>

School had sadly started. We were 5 weeks in and knee deep in homework. Over the weekend, I had to; write two essays, finish my math homework, study Spanish, and organize my notes and papers for a notebook check on Monday.

I tossed my backpack on the floor and flopped down on my bed, pulling out my phone when it vibrated. I go a text from my dad, probably some BS about the new baby, oh -ahem- fetus. They had gotten married last month. None of us had flown out to see them, and frankly, I could care less about what those to do.

I heard Ella yell from the family room, "Ma-ax! Your boyfriends here!" in a sing-song voice.

I set my on my nightstand, not bothering with the text, and walked over to my door and opened it. Fang (I had learned his nick-name) stood out side, his hand curled and raised, ready to knock.

"Hey," I said pulling him for a quick kiss. He took a step forward, pushing us into m bedroom. As he began to shut the door with his foot, Iggy called, "Mom says to leave the door op-" as the door slammed shut.

Smirking I walked back to my bed, "Well, I don't give a rat's ass what Mom says."

Fang and I had gone on our first date awhile ago. It wasn't "magical and he was a gentleman, or it was beyond my imagination" or anything cheesy like that. It was fun, we went out for dinner and then we walked around the neighborhood, talking and holding hands. We ended up getting caught in the rain and by the time we got back to my house, my hair was stuck to my forehead and our clothes were drenched.

After that though, school started, and we had a few classes together. We had gotten pretty close and I liked playing the girlfriend role. Fang wasn't one those clingy guys, he was just nice, and funny and had a smile that made my butterflies flutter in my stomach.

We mainly came to my house when we hung out. Fang said it was quieter.

"Where have you been?" I accused, smiling. Normally we walked home together, but I didn't see him today.

"I had to stay after school, help Mr. Ranhel bring in some of the lab equipment."

"I didn't know you were such a charitable guy," I teased.

"That's just me, I like to help the needy."

His hand found mine and I grinned, "Lets go for a walk."

"To where?" he wondered.

"Just around."

We walked out front, and began to walk down the sidewalk.

"Wanna go see the horses?" I asked. Our town had a stable that let you ride the horses up the mountain for an hour and a half. Course you had to pay fifteen bucks and give some sort of ID so no one could steal a horse or anything.

"Sure." Surprisingly Fang liked riding the horses, he even worked at the stables during the summer.

"We used to have a lot of farm animals at my old house, chickens, ducks, a pig, even a few horses when I was little."

"You had a pig?"

"Yeah, his name was Rolls."

"Rolls?"

"Well... he was a little over weight... You get the picture."

"How many horses did you have?"

"Three."

"What happened to them?" "One died and we sold the other two. My dad said they were too expensive."

"That sucks," he said as we entered the food store in front of the stable. "Hey Ronda."

"Trevor!" the older lady said in a country accent. "What're you doin' here, boy? Oh, I see you got yourself a pretty girlfriend."

"Yeah," he admitted, "this is Max."

"It's nice to meet you darlin'."

"You too," I said smiling.

"Are Indy and Lucy busy?"

"No, nobodies riding them right now."

We set our school ID's on the counter, I laid down a twenty and a ten on the counter. Fang was about to say something about me paying when I interrupted.

"How long have you worked with horses, Ronda?"

"My whole life. My dad started up the company in 60's and I took ownership in the 90's."

"Do you like working here then?"

"Oh, yes. It's one of my favorite things to be up there on the mountains with the horses."

"Alright, you ready to head out?'

I nodded. "It was nice meeting you," I said to Ronda.

She nodded, "Y'all have fun, now."

"See ya," Fang called.

Out at the stables, Fang introduced me to Indy. Indy was a brown stallion, with big hopeful eyes. Fang handed me an apple and a brush. "You still remember what to do?"

"You still remember how to drive a car?"

He rolled his eyes. "Indy is Wildflower's son," he said pointing at a brown mare. "She's a good girl, she gets mean in her old age though. And this is Lucy," he petted another mare.

"She's beautiful," I gaped staring at the painted horse. She had a white body and big brown patches on her.

"She can be nice on good days, but normally she's in a bad mood.

I laughed, "Sounds like Ella." I stood in front of Indy's stable.

"Hi good boy," I held the apple on my palm, my fingers flat. He crunched his apple and his eyes meet mine. I petted his forehead. He blinked.

Entering his pen, I began to brush his back, then laid a small blanket on his back, then the saddle. Once it was knotted into place, I asked, "Where should I take him?"

"Follow me," he lead Lucy out of the stable and to a trail.

"Do you need help getting up?"

I rolled my eyes as I hoisted myself into the saddle. "Does it look like it?"

"I've got to admit, you better than I though you'd be."

I smirked, biting my tongue so I wouldn't make a, "That's what she said!" comment.

Lucy walked down the trail and Indy followed along.

"Where are we going?"

"To a big grassy flied. It's about twelve miles away. Think you can last that long?"

"Watch me."

Once the horses had been stretched a little, Indy began to pick up a trot. I leaned forward, urging him faster. We passed Fang and began to pick up speed. But as soon as I passed him, Fang had caught back up. He was leaning forward too, as Lucy flew by us. I nudged Indy faster and soon Lucy and Indy were neck in neck, racing. I was laughing, loving the wind in my hair. And soon, I heard Fang laughing too, as our horses flew forward. We were running through grass, the flowers mixing in with the green, the colors bleed together.

I had missed this so much, and I hadn't realized 'til now.

Fang slowed down and so did Indy, his heavy hooves stomping to a trot.

Fang climbed off Lucy and let her wander in the flied, grazing. He walked to Indy and held up a hand, helping me slide off and into his arms.

I stared into his eyes, a matching smile on our faces. I leaned closer and our lips meet. Without missing a beat, Fang's tongue grazed my lip, and I open my mouth wit a sigh. His hand tangled in my hair, and I snaked my arms around his neck. I pulled back for air as Fang gently lay us down in the field. I held his head closer as his hand rested on my stomach. It edged up a little more, and again and when it rested on my breast, I sat up, pulling away, "Woah, red flag."

He sat up and ran his hand through his hair. "Right. Sorry."

"It's fine," I said lying back down to stare at the sky.

Then he said something I knew was coming, "It's been two months."

"I'm aware."

"And," he continued as if I hadn't said anything, "we haven't done anything besides kiss."

"Well, we haven't exactly talked about it."

"What do you want to know?" he asked, lying down next to me.

I sat up quickly, "Will the horses be okay?"

"Yeah, they have no where to go. Were surround by mountains. If they go anywhere, it'd be back to the stables."

"Oh," I lay back down.

"You're trying to change the subject."

"Am not."

"Fine. I'll ask first. How many guys have you slept with?"

A blush formed on my cheeks, "How many have you? Girls, I mean."

"Four."

Jeez! Was he a man-whore or something? But the again, he was sixteen. "That's a lot," I mumbled, suddenly nervous.

"How many have you?"

"Not nearly as many."

"Are you mad?"

"No, just surprised."

"How many?"

"...None," I admitted.

"You're a virgin?" he sat up to look at me.

"Sh! Not so loud."

"No one can hear us. And quit changing the subject," he smiled at me.

"Yeah, I'm a virgin," I'm sure my face matched the red flowers growing near-by.

"No wonder you're so shy," a smile lit his face.

"Well, at least I don't have herpes or some STD," I said, defensive.

"Who said I have an STD?" "Me."

"Well, I don't."

"That's good to know," I smirked.

"I know you don't either," he said, looking at me and smirked, "Ms. Virgin."

"Lets go ride," I suggested standing up. I tried to hide my blush by walking towards Indy.

Fang chuckled, "Lead the way."

I saddled up, and Indy began a trot.

"What are you guys doing for Thanksgiving?" I wondered.

"My Dad's making a turkey." he said, picking up some speed.

"Does he like to cook?" I raised my voice a little.

"Not really, but he's the only one who knows how." Lucy slowed a little.

"Oh, your mom doesn't?" I turned to look at him just in time to catch something dark cloud his eyes.

"No, she can't. She died."

"What?" Was he being serious? I laughed a little, "You're kidding, right?"

"No. She died giving birth to Angel. Kind of an ironic name, huh?"

His mom had died? That's when I realized I had never seen her. Not at the barbeque, not around Fang's house. How had this never come up before? "Oh, Fang... I had no idea..." My stomach felt hot and I felt like a huge ass. How was Fang taking this? He never talked about it. Was he still hurting? Well, duh! Of course he was!

But what he said next I hadn't expected.

He shrugged, "Anyway, it's her fault. She was the one who wanted a midwife. She bleed to death before the ambulance even showed up."

I felt shocked. What could I say? And he blamed her. I Guess in a way, it was her fault, but how could he feel that way about his mom? "Why do you think it's her fault?" I asked quietly.

"Who else's fault would it be?"

**Just to let you guys know, in a few days I'm going to change the title to Secrets.**


End file.
